1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a saddle bag protector for motorcycles having a saddle bag at least on one side of the rear wheel.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a motorcycle having a saddle bag has been known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei No. 1-161889.
The above-mentioned conventional saddle bag is merely supported by a saddle bag frame fixed to a body frame, and has no saddle bag protecting means. A motorcycle provided with a body frame which has a guard pipe for protecting the body including an engine has been realized. It is possible to make use of such a guard pipe as a bumper in order to protect a saddle bag. However, if conventional guard pipe is used as it is, guard pipe is required in addition to a saddle bag supporting structure. Such a requirement inevitably results in an increased number of required parts and limited design freedom of the vehicle body.